


Blood

by ShiTiger



Series: Silverwing Shorts [3]
Category: Silverwing - Kenneth Oppel
Genre: Bats, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zotz sends Goth back in time to rewrite the future. (Traveling back in time from Book 3 to Book 1)  I love the scene where Goth insists on Shade sleeping with him to ensure he doesn't run away.  Bats cuddling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Goth began to salivate at the thought of finally tasting Shade Silverwing's blood. He had the youth in his grasp, trapped by his wings. He could rip out the runt's throat while he slept, or perhaps wait until he awoke, so the youngling could feel every pain-filled moment at he was devoured by the prince.

Goth's hunger was matched only by his greed. Shade was a formidable opponent, for tiny Northern bat. Given time and proper training, he could grow into a true warrior.

Shade began to stir, his small form brushing gently against the Vampyrum's expansive wings. A plan began to form in Goth's head. He would twist the younger bat's mind until all thoughts of returning to his colony were eradicated. They would fly south, with or without the female. In fact, Goth considered with a menacing grin, if he made a show of sparing Marina's life and letting her fly away, he was certain to gain a sliver of Shade's trust. And that was only the beginning. Soon the runt would have no choice but to rely on the Vampyrum prince for protection, guidance, even comfort. Goth would mold him into the perfect ally, and gain his future abilities for himself.

***

_(a year and a half later)_

The Vampyrum guard didn't stand a chance, Goth noted with dark amusement. He watched as the Silverwing used his small form to his advantage, darting around the larger bat's gaping jaws to bite at his throat. In moments, the guard lay prone on the temple floor, blood pooling around him.

The petite Silverwing fluttered up to where Goth was lounging on the ancient, human-carved throne. There was plenty of room for the prince's chosen favorite, but Shade was quick to cuddle close, basking in Goth's personal attention.

The Vampyrum prince let his eyes roam over the younger bat's body, taking in the excitement in his eyes, and the crimson liquid covering his muzzle.

“Blood tastes delicious on your lips, little bat,” Goth crooned, delicately cleaning the boy's face with his tongue. The younger bat practically purred at the attention.

“I know what you did, Goth,” Shade suddenly announced, meeting the older bat's gaze. The prince merely raised an brow in curiosity.

“I know you had Throb hunt down and kill Marina after you said she could leave. I found her half-eaten body,” the Silverwing stated.

The Vampyrum felt his blood freeze in his veins. He knew..? All this time, Shade knew... “But you decided to come with us.”

“Yes,” Shade admitted, turning his gaze away from the prince.

“Why?” Goth desired to know.

“You were right... I did crave strength and power. I always have. I wanted to be more than just a runt. Everyone was angry at me for looking at the sun, and bringing the wrath of the owls upon our hometree. My mother loved me, but she did not stay to wait for me after the storm. Even Marina chose to leave me. I was alone...” Shade cuddled closer to his protector, feeling the comforting beat of the larger bat's heart through his fur. “You swore you would not abandon me like they did, and you kept your promise. That is why...”

Goth leaned in, spreading one of his wings around them both so that he could hear the smaller bat's words more intimately. “Why what, little Silverwing?”

Shade met his eyes almost shyly, before his tiny pink tongue darted out of his mouth to give an affectionate lick to Goth's muzzle. “That is why I have stayed with you. You have given me everything, and I want nothing more than to stay here, with you, for the rest of my life, Goth.”

In that moment, Goth swore he could feel Zotz's amusement. It was as if the god was curled around them both, listening intently to the conversation. Because of Zotz, Goth had been given the opportunity to rewrite his own history. To ensure that the runt would never be able to kill him (twice), and prevent the bat God from escaping the Underworld. But, rather than kill the little bat, Goth had molded him into the perfect warrior... the perfect consort.

Yes, the Silverwing was certainly close to being of age to take a mate, and the prince refused to let his prize escape his grasp for even a moment. Shade would be his, and together they would bring about Zotz's glorious resurrection! 

* * *

 

_Note: A dark little fic that popped into my head. Possibly one more chapter after this one.  Zotz x Shade._


End file.
